


Vincent and the Teacher

by killjys



Category: All Time Low
Genre: I Tried, M/M, tHIS IS SO SHORT, why tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjys/pseuds/killjys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home from work to his boyfriend, eats ice cream, and watches some Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vincent and the Teacher

     ”Hey, I’m home!” Alex called out as he entered his small apartment, which he shared with his boyfriend, Jack. Jack was what Alex would call ‘one hairy motherfucker’ and would soon say right after, ‘and he’s my little sweetie.’ Alex was a history teacher at a middle school, which he thought it fucking sucked. His students would fuck around with him, and has probably written the most detention slips than any other teacher at that dump. He had an awful day at work and just wanted to eat fries and watch Doctor Who with Jack for the rest of the day. But he’s home now, and he’s never been more glad.  
     ”Hey, Alex!” Jack greeted him as he walked out of their kitchen, giving him a kiss on his cheek, “how was the ‘hell hole’?”  
     ”Fucking terrible,” Alex said, “some kid called me a fiery dildo and I don’t even know what the hell that’s supposed to mean.”  
     ”I’m sorry, but that was a genius comeback,” Jack replied with a grin splattered on his face.  
     ”I’d actually be a fiery dildo instead of being a teacher at that school, holy shit.”  
     ”It’s okay, you’re home now,” Jack reassured, “we can have some ice cream if you want.” Alex smiled and gave him a kiss.  
     ”Bless your beautiful soul, Jack.”  
     ”I do what I can.”  
                                                  *****************  
     ”JACK!” Alex yelled, “HURRY UP, THIS IS IMPORTANT!”   
     ”HOLD UP, I’LL BE RIGHT OVER!’ Jack called back. Jack came in moments later with two bowls of ice cream and sat down, handing one over to Alex.  
     ”DOCTOR WHO!” Alex announced. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes.  
     ”What about it?”  
     ”They’re giving re-runs.”  
     ”Okay.”  
     This is what Alex loved so much about Jack. Jack was okay with Alex’s weird, nerdy interests. They were watching ‘Vincent and the Doctor,’ and episode Alex couldn’t help but cry at. Alex really admired Vincent Van Gogh and his work and to see ‘him’ on the screen choked him up.  
     ”Uh, Jack,” he started during the break,”this one’s the one that makes me cry, okay, give me all your moral and emotional support.” Jack cracked a smile at Alex.  
     ”Of course I will, just tell me what part it’s at, okay?” Jack responded softly at Alex.  
                                                ******************  
     Later on in the episode, it had gotten to the part where the Doctor takes Vincent to the art museum to his work. Alex tugged on Jack’s and smiled weakly at him.  
     ”Ah, yes, Vincent was one of the finest painter to exist. Not only did he make pain into beautiful vibrant pieces of work, but I believe he was the greatest man to ever live,” the tour guide of the museum said on the TV. Vincent was tearing up, but Alex was sobbing into Jack’s shirt and whispered, ‘it’s true, it’s true,’ into his boyfriend’s chest.  
     ”Hey, it’s okay, Alex,” Jack whispered in his ear as the episode was ending,”he’s a legend now, it’s okay.”  
     ”He didn’t deserve to die that way, though, Alex sobbed, “he deserved so much better.” Jack tilted Alex’s head a bit so he could see his eyes, and kissed him. Thought Alex was still crying, he managed to kiss back Jack back, and slowly smiled into it. As they parted, Jack said,  
     ”You deserve so much better, too, but there you are.” Alex laughed.  
     ”They’re just weird kids,” he responded, giving Jack another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and I think I failed, but I honestly like this one


End file.
